The Wheelchair Control System includes two electric motors and associated drive electronics used in powering electric wheelchairs. The motors can be of any technology. Brush DC motors and brushless DC motors are preferred. An input, such as a touch pad or a touch screen used as a user interface, permits entry of commands controlling speed and direction.